The Hotel filled with Mystery and Mayhem
by Hareta5
Summary: This is the Sequel to "The School of Mystery and Mayhem", Arthur and his Class mates are at Alfred's beach hotel, it's the holidays and things are getting heated. New couples and new mysteries. Though everyone seems to be having a great time, are they?
1. Chapter 1 The Trip to Paradise

Chapter one: The Trip to Paradise

"Ok! Head count!" Alfred yelled. "Arthur, Francis, Feliks and Peter?"

"Qui! We're here!" Francis yelled.

"Ivan, Vash, Elizaveta and Gilbert?" He yelled as he looked over the crowd of people.

"Yo! We're here!" Gilbert said as he walked over from his car.

"Vargas, Heracles, Anna (Liechtenstein) and Antonio?"

"Here!" Antonio yelled. I looked over at Vargas, he looked very sad, but I had reversed the spell, but I guess he's still upset about Ludwig, Kiku and Lovino…

"Um Alfred, how may people did you invite to this? And how big is your beach house?" I asked.

"A lot and pretty big…" He said looking at his clipboard.

"How big?" I asked puzzled.

"As big as the dorms- Tino, Noru (Norway), Berwald?" He yelled.

"Here! And don't forget to write up your Christmas lists!" Tino yelled.

"How many more people?" I asked.

"Uh just a few- Yao, Im Yong, Tai (Taiwan), Lee (Hong Kong)"

"Here-aru!" Yao came running with his family holding a bag of some sort of snack.

"Is that it?" I asked hopefully.

"Almost- The Baltic Nations?"

"Yes!" Ivan yelled. "Finally I can torture-" he stopped as he saw everyone looking at him.

"Anyways…" Alfred looked around. "Baltic nations?" He yelled again.

"Can't you call us individually? We have names!" one of them yelled.

"Fine, Eduard, Raivis and Toris!" Alfred yelled, I was about to say something when he said, "Yes that is it! Jez you're so impatient!"

"I am not!" I said.

"Uh Question." Gilbert put up his hand.

"Yah?" Alfred pointed with his pencil.

"Well two actually, one, why are you in charge?" He asked devilishly.

"Cause I'm the hero," I smacked my hand on my forehead, "and cause I'm awesome and I feel like being the authority today."

"Ok, two, what's that car arrangements? Cause I want to be in the same car as he" He looked at Elizaveta, she blushed.

"I'm getting to that!" Alfred gave him a glare. "Ok in car one is me, Arthur, Matthew-"

"Hey wait you didn't mark him on the register!" Gilbert yelled.

"He's standing right next me I didn't think it was necessary!" He yelled. I then realized that Matthew was cling on to Alfred tight. I guess he was still freaked out by seeing Ludwig. "Anyways, as I was saying! Car one will be me, Arthur," he paused as he head a faint 'Ohhh' from the crowd, "Matthew and Yao. Car two would be Anna, Vash, Gilbert and Elizaveta."

"Yes!" Gilbert yelled.

"Car three," Alfred continued to ignore Gilbert, "will be, Ivan and the Baltic nations."

"No!" Toris fell to his knees and cried.

"If Toris is in car three then so am I!" Feliks said putting his hand out like a true hero.

"Ok fine you can cram with them, anyways, uh car four will be Vargas, Francis and Antonio oh and I throwing Peter in there since ya now have room. To bad we couldn't go with plan A, shoving him in the trunk."

"What?" Peter yelled, "You can't do that-"

"In car five, will be Tino, Noru, Berwald and the luggage."

"What we get stuck with the luggage?" Noru yelled.

"Oh yay I get to be with Tino!" Berwald jumped with glee.

"Wait why can't I be in the car with them-" Peter started.

"In car six, will be Im Yong, Lee and Tai, along with more luggage!" Alfred continued.

"What the hell? Why can't be with…" Im Yong ran towards Yao, "Yao-aru?"

"Aru!" Yao ran towards Matthew.

"That's that! All of you get into the car's I assigned you. If I find out your in the wrong car you will sleep on the floor!"

Alfred was about to open the door to the driver's side when Matthew suddenly looked scared.

"What's wrong Matthew?" I asked but soon realized that he doesn't talk anymore, after the death of Ludwig, he's never said a word.

"I think he's just afraid of Alfred's reckless driving!" Gilbert said.

"Hey! I happen to be a great driver!" Alfred and Gilbert gave each other evil stares. Matthew nodded at what Gilbert said.

"Oh come on I'm not that bad!" Alfred said.

"Come on give me the keys, we don't want any car accidents on this trip." I said, "I don't want anyone else get hurt." My eyes began to water.

"Fine here," he looked at my face, "Arthur-"

"Ok let's go." I said whipping my face.

Oh the way to the beach we made numerous stops to Fast food restaurants and bathrooms. I was beginning to annoy me, so I decided no more stops as it would take another hour to get there and we already wasted three hours getting to where we we're. The trip was a two hour one but it took four hours. But it wasn't like we had a deadline. Well the people in car three needed to be saved or all that would be left in there would be one nation.

We had finally we got there and we all searched the house for rooms, we had to chose wisely as we would be there for four weeks. There were many rooms but each had two beds. It was like a hotel, with a lobby and a bar.

"Alfred, is this a hotel?" I asked almost certain of the answer.

"Yeeesss." He said very slowly. "But I own it and no other guests are here so it's almost like a beach house." I sighed. "Come on let's find a room! Come on everybody! Chose a partner!" everyone rushed around and got partners.

"I chose Matthew!" Yao yelled, everyone looked at him.

"How could you Yao?" Im Yong yelled.

"Aru…" Yao sighed.

"Well that settles it, it's getting later, everyone should rest." I said. "We meet in the lobby at 10 tomorrow."


	2. Chapter 2 WHOTBSATB

Chapter two: What happens on the beach stays at the beach.

After meeting everyone in the lobby and waiting for some lazy people, we walked down to the beach. Alfred and I kept our distance as we didn't want anyone to know that we were together, they would tease us until our funeral.

Once we were there most people went there separate ways and I was left sitting by myself. I looked over at Alfred who was signaling for me to follow him. He led me to a small mini beach cut off from the others.

"I thought this was a perfect place for us to be alone." He said as he sat on the damp sand.

"It's very pretty here…" I said nervously.

"Yeah it is…" Alfred said calmly… "So about that question I asked, before we left… you never got to answer it, stupid Francis," he had interrupted with some dumb question about his summer home work and busted in, we both jumped and quickly separated, and said nothing of that question until now.

"So well you?" He asked again.

"Uh-" I awaited for an interruption by someone finding us but nothing.

"It's ok if your not ready, I mean, I know this question won't really be important until the end of senior year, but I still want to know in advance…" he continued.

"Then you'll get your answer then…" I said.

"I see… you're not telling me because you want to watch me suffer, well that's not going to work on me Mister!" He said laughing, I laughed too as I sat down beside him. He held my hand and we sat there for what seemed like hours. We were about to kiss when I saw Peter running towards us.

"Peter?" I jumped up and ran to him, he looked like he was crying. "What's wrong?" Even though I didn't like the boy, I still felt as if I should care if he was crying.

"It's papa… he went into the water and he didn't come back! The other's are looking for him and told me to find you two…" He whimpered.

"Ok let's go." The sound of Peter calling Berwald 'papa' hurt a little, but I put that thought aside, as this was more important.

We had gotten to the beach when we saw Berwald laying there still; Peter ran towards him and knelt at his side.

"No! Wake up Papa! Wake up!" He yelled, there no response.

"Did anyone call an ambulance?" I asked.

"Yes I did." Eduard said. "They said they'd be a few minutes."

"Is he breathing?" I asked. Peter nodded; Heracles knelt down and checked his pulse as well.

"He has a pulse but it's weak." He said.

"Good at least he's breathing." Elizaveta said. Alfred looked around. He saw Matthew sitting holding his bear and Yao next to him comforting him.

"Uh! He's boiling hot!" Peter said.

"Has he got a fever?" Lee asked emotionless.

"Ah!" Peter put his hand on his forehead quickly took it away.

"Is his head that hot?" Antonio asked.

"Yeah!" Peter yelled.

"Hey let me look at your hand," I said, it looked a little burnt.

"Is he going to be ok?" Raivis asked while being crushed by Ivan.

"I hope so…" I said.

Later after Berwald was put in the ambulance and Peter, Eduard and Raivis had gone with him, the rest of us stayed at the beach. Alfred thought that if we all try and have a good time then maybe the good vibe would make Berwald better, we knew that was a bunch of hooie but we did anyway, mainly to cheer Matthew and Vargas up.

"F-Feliks? Uh where are you going?" Toris asked.

"Oh I'm getting changed into my swim gear of cause, come with me, I've go a special one for you to wear." He said.

"Oh really? Uh no thank you I good with what I'm wearing…" Toris looked scared.

"Like dude you totally need to see what I got for you!" He said as he dragged him off.

"Well they look like there having fun…" Alfred said.

"Yeah," I looked at the see, I wondered how did Berwald get so hurt and why was he so hot? Magic…. No after Natalia had gone I was the only one that was left…

"Arthur! Mes ami!" Francis came up to me and put his arm around me. "Thank you for rooming me with such a wonderful, beautiful country!"

"Yeah good for you…" I said worried for my innocence.

"Ah! Im Yong! Mea ami!" Francis ran to him.

"Oh hey Francis…" he said also worried for his innocence…

"Arthur-san…" Tai came from behind me, I turned.

"Yes?-" I stopped and looked at her… she reminded me of Kiku…

"Do you have any sun block?" She asked.

"Uh… yeah sure…" I grabbed my bag and searched in it and pulled out a bottle of sun block. "Here…" I handed it to her.

"Feliks? Toris?" Gilbert said ready to make fun.

"Feliks is that a- a bikini?" Elizaveta asked horrified.

"Why yes it is! I look- sorry, We look totally hot!" He said. Toris mouthed the words 'help me' as he was dragged off.

"Have fun girls!" Gilbert yelled. "Oh one question…"

"Yeah?" Feliks turned still holding Toris.

"Did you bikini wax?" He asked. All of us sighed.

"Well of cause! Wanna see?" He asked.

"NO!" We all yelled. Vash covered Anna's eyes.

"Alright, alright I was just kidding! Anyway…" He continued dragging Toris.

"Uh, where are we going?" Toris asked.

"To totally strut our stuff in the city!" He said.

"No!" Toris yelled as they left.

"Ivan, I'm asking you nicely not to torment Toris later, he'll be permanently scared for the rest of his life if you do." Vash said.

"If he isn't already…" Anna said. "Uh brother… could you uncover my eyes please?"

"Oh right…"

"Hey who wants to go nude surfing with Francis and Alfred?" Im Yong asked. My mouth dropped at the sound of Alfred's name. Vash cover Anna's eye's as Francis came by.

"What the Hell is wrong with you people!" I yelled. What happens at the beach says at the beach… never have such words bin so true…


	3. Chapter 3 The relationships

Chapter three: The relationships

It was the day after Berwald was put in the hospital. Peter stayed with me and Alfred as we couldn't leave him alone in the room. Peter and I were not on good terms, but I still felt that I needed to protect him from whatever hurt Berwald. I knew that what happened to him wasn't an accident; someone here had magic and was using it.

"Peter?" I was on the floor, I gave Peter the bed.

"Yes…" He said as he turned to me.

"Are you… ok?" I asked with a small hint of sadness.

"…yeah…" He said with the same sadness as mine.

"Are you ill or faint?" I asked, "I'm only asking because it's common for people to be when-"

"I'm fine… nothing's wrong…" I looked at the clock it was almost ten… I looked at Alfred's bed, he was gone. I got dressed and went down stairs to find him sitting there with Heracles, they were talking. I hid behind a plant.

"So you like Tai, huh." Alfred said.

"Yeah… she's quite nice…" He said with a slight blush.

"How long have you liked her?"

"A while… but I never showed it…"

"Well you're good at that…" Alfred looked over to where I was; I quickly turned and hid better. "Well that's great, do you think she likes you?"

"I don't know she keeps her feelings close to her, it's had to tell." He said.

"Hm… Oh you know Feliks and Toris… I think there secretly together… what do you think?' He asked.

"I don't know, but I think you have a little secret romance yourself." I took that as my queue to come in. "And here he is…" He continued."

"What?" I asked faking the look of being puzzled. Heracles stood up.

"You know what…" He said as he pasted me. "See you later Alfred I'm getting breakfast…"

"Kay." He said as he stood.

"Hey Alfred…" I said while walking towards him.

"Hey…" His voice sounded like it was keeping a secret… once he was sure Heracles was gone he grabbed my hand forced me to sit, he sat next to me. "I think Greek dude is on to us…" he said some what panicked.

"Why are you panicked? He's not going to say anything." I said.

"Say anything about what?" We turned. It was Gilbert and Elizaveta.

"Yeah guys, what are you hiding?" She asked.

"Nothing," Alfred said as he got up. "Se ya Arty, I'm getting breakfast." He left.

"What?" I said as Gilbert and Elizaveta looked at me.

"Arty?" Gilbert asked.

"And?" I asked.

"ANNA!" There was a loud yell coming from up the stairs, it was from Vash. We ran up and met up with Alfred and Heracles; Vash was standing there with horror on his face and tears flowing from his eyes.

"What happened?" I asked, Ivan was just coming along with Yao (Matthew was asleep), and the others.

"I don't know I came to see Anna and I saw that the door was open and I came inside and saw here there." Vash was shaking.

"Vash…" Ivan came over held him as it looked like he was about to faint.

"I'll call an ambulance." Tino said as he brought out his phone.

"How could anyone do this?" Vash said as began to fall to the ground, "Why?"

Her body was covered with bruises and cuts; she had one serious wound, it was to her heart. There was a slim chance she would survive…

"They said that they'll be here in a minute." Tino said.

"Good then they should get to her on time." I said.

"Anna… Anna…" Vash was now lying on Ivan crying, I've never seen Vash like this.

"It's ok…" Ivan seemed to be different too, he was very kind and not in a creepy way like he usually is.

"Is she breathing?" Noru asked.

"Yes but it's short." I said, then I looked at Vargas; he looked even more upset than before. Peter came running in.

"What happened?" He asked. "Anna?" He cried. I had forgotten that Peter had a crush on Anna, so he felt the same pain as Vash.

"Peter…" I looked at his face it was the same as the one he made when Berwald got hurt.

"The ambulance is here-aru" Yao called as he went down the stairs.

"Vash do you want me to go with you or do you-" Ivan started.

"N-No I'm fine I'll go myself…" he said as he got up. "Thank you though."

It was lunch, everyone was silent. I looked around the room. I realized there were new couples forming… Heracles and Tai, Tino and Lee, Eduard and Raivis (We saw this won coming), Vash and Ivan, Yao and Matthew, Im Yong and Francis (although I wasn't sure if Francis was just being himself). Elizaveta and Gilbert were really the only two who really told anyone they liked each other. We began to all get closer, mainly because of fear… I looked at Vargas, still looking as sad as ever, next to him was Antonio and next to him was Noru. Antonio looked sad but it was like a broken heart looking kind of sad. I looked at Noru he looked normal, plain faced with no emotion.

"Well I'm done, I going to the beach; I don't care if you follow me behind." Alfred said as he stood up with his plate and cup. Vargas stood up; as he stood I stood and he sat back down, I continued to stand and I picked up my plate and cup and headed for the kitchen.

"Alfred-" I started.

"This vacation was supposed to be fun! But instead it's a murder mystery!" He yelled. "Why did anyone have to be hurt? This could have been such a nice vacation…" He trailed off. He sighed. "See ya later Arthur…" He said as he left out the back.

"Alfred…"

"Arthur…" It was Peter, I turned. "I need to talk to you… now… It's important…"

"Of course… Peter what is it?" I asked with a kind smile upon my face. "Peter?"


	4. Chapter 4 The Truth tries to help

Chapter four: The Truth tries to help

"Peter?" his eyes seemed to be unnatural, like they were painted on his face, they were murky and distorted. He fell to the ground, then jumped back up, he ran towards me like he was going to kill me. "Peter! Ah!" He punched me in the stomach; I was amazed at his power. Then he grabbed a near by frying pan, all I saw was it swing towards me then nothing.

"Arthur!" It was Peter shaking me. "Wake up!"

"Ah! Peter?" I looked at his eyes, they were normal again.

"I'm sorry; someone is messing with me… I'm guessing they want you killed… Just get up leave go to the beach or something, I'm going to try and sort this out…"

"Wait you know what's going on?" I asked.

"Yes but if I tell you, you'll die." He said.

"What? No! What if you-"

"Leave." Peter pushed me out the door.

He said, someone was _messing_ with him, does that main he knows about magic? I stood out side the door thinking for a while before I went to find Alfred. I found him sitting on the shores of the beach. I walked up to him.

"Arthur… Do you know what's going on?" Alfred continued to look forward. I thought what was the connection between Anna's now death and Berwald's now death, they both meant a lot to Peter, but why did they die.

"No I don't…" I heard someone coming. I turned and saw that it was Matthew he was holding his bear tight.

"Oh hello Matthew." I said. Alfred turned. Matthew just stared at us, and then pulled something out of his jacket pocket. It was a gun; he pointed it at me and shot it. Alfred pulled me to the floor and the bullet just missed me. Alfred then jumped up and grabbed the gun but Matthew was still holding it, they fought and gun shoots flew everywhere.

"Matthew! What wrong with you?" Alfred yelled.

"I'm doing as my master asked." Then and there I knew that it was magic controlling him. I then chanted something and Matthew fell into Alfred's arms.

"What did you?" He asked.

"He was under a spell; this is the side affect of the spell he was under." I said. He sighed.

"Ok, I'll just take him to his room." Alfred picked him up and his bear and walked up to the exit of the beach, He passed Yao, they talked about something, but I didn't hear what they said. He walked with Alfred back to the Hotel. I sat there by myself, looking at the sunset. I sighed. This was going to be a long night, I thought. I fell on my back and looked at the sky, my head was hurting like hell but I took no notice of it.

I was there for an hour now and the sky was dark, I heard someone coming and I sat up and turned. It was Noru.

"Noru? What are you doing here?" I asked, he seemed to be himself and not under a spell so I wasn't worried.

"I'm here to get away from the crowd… I would of hung out with hung out with Tino but he and Lee were talking so I didn't want to interrupt." He sat down next to me.

"What happened?" I asked as I could see he was upset…

"I really like Antonio, but I found out he doesn't like me…" He said as he buried his head in his knees.

"Oh… did he tell you that himself?" I asked as I turned.

"No… He was talking to Vargas in the hallway… and then… he just… kissed him…" He looked like he was going to cry…

"Noru…" I thought about all this… and said, "Do you know if Vargas likes him back?"

"No I don't know, but if he did that would break me…" He said still buried in his knees. "If only I could use a-" he stopped.

"Use a what?" I asked out of curiosity.

"Oh nothing! I was just speaking rubbish." He said.

"Were you going to say 'a spell'?" I asked.

"No of course not, magic isn't real!" He said quickly.

"I don't think you meant that." I said. "You're a wizard aren't you, I didn't think you were because I wasn't looking for it in you but, when you said that, I can now tell that you are… But I can tell your power is fading. So you're not the one who's causing the trouble."

"Yeah… It's only fading because I don't use them any more… but you're right it is magic that's the cause of all this mayhem, that's part of the reason I'm here, to be able to think more." He sighed.

"Well this is a hard one; I haven't had any dreams to help me find out any clues… but I can tell that Peter is involved in this, Anna and Berwald gave me that clue…"

"Well I think we should go back now it's getting late and I don't know what kind of people rome at the middle of the night out here…" he said as he got up.

"You're right…" I said as I got up myself. We headed back to the hotel. I went to my room and saw Matthew in Alfred's bed and Peter in mine. Alfred was lying on the ground next to Matthew under a thin sheet. I went to the cupboard and took out two sheets; I put one on top of Alfred as it looked like he was shivering. I took the other one and wrapped myself around it and laid on the ground next the Peter. I laid there in silence for about ten minutes before I fell asleep.

The next morning I went down the stairs and toward the kitchen to get some breakfast. I opened the door and saw Noru on his knees trying to get up.

"Noru!" I ran up to him. "What happened?" I asked.

"I don't know I just woke up, the- the last think I remember was walking down the stairs and then…"

"Noru?" He stopped. He was looking at something. "What is it Noru?" He got up and ran towards what looked like a shoe. I didn't see his face but I sensed that it was something bad. He fell to his knees and cried. I ran up to him and saw what made him cry. It was Antonio laying there, he had bin stabbed in the chest by a kitchen knife.

"Noru…" I knelt down and hugged him. I took out my phone and called an ambulance.

"Ah- ah who's there?" Antonio was waking. "Ah! Noru! No go away! Ah-" His eyes closed and I checked his pulse, he was dead. Noru continued to cry into my chest and I brought him a chair to sit on until the ambulance would come…

Antonio's death confused me; it had no connection to the others. When everyone found out about his death we all knew that we had to leave this place or we would all die here.


	5. Chapter 5 Trapped inside

Chapter five: Trapped inside.

We had all agreed that we should leave. We had all packed and we had all gotten to the lobby ready to go. But Vargas wasn't there.

"Well that's almost everybody, I guess we should start loading to car." Alfred said.

"Yeah… I'll help you…" Heracles said as he got up from his seat. I sighed as I sunk deeper into the sofa.

"What is taking Vargas so long?" Alfred asked as he picked up some bags.

"I don't know maybe he's still packing" Ivan said.

"Maybe…" Vash said.

"Well… I guess one of us should go and see where he is" Tino said.

"I'm not going…" Raivis said. "I'm too scared…"

"Yeah Vargas is kind of scary…" Eduard said.

"He's even scarier then (dare I say it) Ivan…" Lee said.

"I'll go and see…" I said as I got up out of my seat, I was the only one that I didn't car if died.

"Arthur, I'll go with you…" Peter got up.

"Fine…" I said.

"I'm coning too…" Noru said. "It's better if we go in groups… then it's a little less dangerous…"

"Ok fine…" I said as I made my way to the stairs.

We were at the top of the stairs, it was dark and I couldn't find a light switch. Then all of a sudden there was a light coming from behind me. I turned, it was from Peter.

"I guess I was never able to tell you, I'm a wizard too." He said.

"What?" I yelled. "And you knew Noru and I were too?"

"Yep." He said.

"Wow… the things you find out about your family on vacation…" I said to myself.

We had gotten to Vargas's room, I knocked on the door, and it opened immediately, but just a crack. I felt a presence behind it. It was Vargas's.

I then heard someone running up the stair's and down the hallway. I turned, it was Alfred and Heracles.

"Arthur! There's a problem!" He said.

"What?" I asked concerned.

"When we tried taking the bags outside the doors slammed shut and now they won't open!" Heracles said.

"Ok I'm coming." Alfred and Heracles left down the hall. "This is getting weird…" I said.

"Yeah…" Noru said with a concerned face.

"Maybe we should check out the problem…" Peter said.

"Yeah let's go," I said. "Vargas, just pack your bags and come downstairs when you're done ok." I called. There was no response. I toke that as an ok.

We had gotten down the stairs and headed for the door. I tried to open it when it shocked me and I flew back and fell on my back about ten feet away.

"Ah!" I yelled.

"Arthur!" Alfred, Noru and Peter ran to me. "Arthur are you ok?" Alfred asked.

"Y-Yeah…" I said. "That door has a spell on it, it's a sealing spell, but it has a defense on it, wizards get zapped it they touch it." I whispered.

"What the hell?" Alfred said.

"Yep, the only way to unlock it is find out who locked it," I started, "But you guys are the only ones I know who have powers…"

"Wait you two are wizards too?" Alfred whispered.

"Uh yeah…" Peter said angrily. The others came up to us and we ended the conversation.

"Hey Arthur your ok, qui?" Francis asked.

"Yes…" I said trying to get up.

"What happened?" Toris asked.

"Uh lightning, it must have hit the hotel when I touched the door knob; it traveled all the way from the top and hit the metal all over the house." I lied.

"Oh, well as long as you're alright…" Elizaveta said putting her hand on my shoulder.

"Yes I'm fine… don't worry about me…" I said.

"Wow that was very unselfish of you Arthur…" Lee said.

"Oh! He totally nailed you Arty!" Gilbert said.

"I hardly think this is a time to laugh…" I said angrily.

"You're right it's not…" The sound of the voice came from the stairs. We all turned. It was Vargas.

"Vargas…" I thought he would finally say something…

"Arthur… you're taking too long to find out who was causing the mayhem…" He continued, "So I'm going to tell you. It was me…"

"You're a-" I started.

"Yes, I am…" He said as he lifted his hand. I all of a sudden was pushed to the wall and then I crashed to the floor.

"Ah! Stop it now!" I yelled.

"No… I'm having too much fun…" He said as he lifted his hand again but this time water came out of no where and swirled around the lobby.

"No!" I saw my friends go under. The there was a flash and Heracles rose out of the water and evaporated the water. "What the hell? Who else is a wizard?" I asked.

"No one you've found us all…" He said as he blew Vargas to the said.

"Ok it's good to know I've got back up. But before we accidentally kill him I want to know his reasons for all this." Vargas stood up.

"You want to know, huh?" He said as he brushed of the dust.

"Yes I would," I said. "Why you kill Berwald, Anna and Antonio?"

"Well it's a long story..." He started. "Well firstly, I was in love with Anna…"

"What? Peter yelled.

"Don't play dumb… You knew…" He continued, "Anyways, I knew that Peter loved her too, I got mad and thought it would be fun to watch him suffer."

"Then why did you kill my sister?" Vash yelled as he cried, "She was everything to me! And you just killed her!" Ivan pulled him back as he looked like he was going to pounce on him.

"Killing her was a mistake… I only killed her because she said she didn't love me, and then told me she was in love with you!" He pointed to Peter.

"She-she loved me?" Peter cried.

"So I killed her… or should I say Vash did." Vargas continued.

"What do you mean I killed her?" He yelled.

"I made you do it, it was more fun that way… plus it meant no one would know it was me…"

"You made me kill my own sister? She must have been so scared… I can't believe this…" He fell to his knees and Ivan put his hands around him.

"What about Antonio? Why did you kill him?" Noru asked.

"Hey liked my too much and he was a nuisance. I had to dispose of him, so I had you kill him."

"What no… why… no!" He yelled.

"I'm sorry was that wrong of me?" He said so innocently. I blasted him with water.

"You sound like Natalia…" I said.

"Don't remind me of her! I had her out of my mind and you brought her back! Yes I loved her but I moved on, I moved onto Anna!" Vargas yelled.

"Yeah well now she's dead!" I yelled, "Who are you going to move to now?"

"Shut up!" He cried, and then he raised his hands and blow wind at me; I floated ten feet into the air and fell flat on my back.

"Arthur!" Alfred yelled. He turned to Vargas, "Stop this now!" He yelled.

"No… You all know too much, you new all need to die." He said as he clenched his fist, as he did this Alfred began to scream in agony, he fell to the floor.

"AH! Stop! Please!" He yelled.

"Alfred!" I cried. I saw in the corner of my eye Matthew stand up from under Yao's arm, he still had his bear in his arm, he walked slowly towards Vargas and he stood about five feet away from him.

"Matthew?" Alfred called, still on the floor in pain. Matthew stood there and pulled out something from his jacket pocket, I couldn't see what it was. He pointed it at him, then there was a bang and Vargas fell to the floor.


	6. Chapter 6 What happened?

Chapter six: What happened?

My hand was shaking while I held the gun in my hand. I heard my name being called but all I heard was, _you're a murder Matthew, you're a murder…_, but I did it to save all of us, it was for a good reason. This thought swirled around my head and I continued to just stand there, frozen, I was scared that he would just stand up and kill me. I held my bear tighter than ever. Someone was shaking me, I moved my eye, only, and saw it was Alfred.

"Matthew-" He started.

"Alfred! I-I-I didn't mean it; I don't know what came over me! I just- I just! I didn't- I…" I trailed off. Then I felt myself feel faint. Then…

"Matthew!"

I awoke lying on a hotel bed, I felt something wet on my forehead. It was a towel, I took it off and I sat up. I saw my bear next to me, I grabbed it quickly and held it to me chest and fell back down on the bed. Did I really do that? Or was it a dream? No it wasn't a dream… if it was then I wouldn't have this guilt in my heart. I began to cry, I cried so hard that my whole face and my bear's head was soaking wet. I heard the door open. I turned to the door and saw Alfred walk in.

"Matthew? Are you ok?" He asked. I put the cover over my face and turned away. "Matthew, you did a great thing, there's no reason to be so sad…" I continued to cry. I felt his hand on my shoulder, and then he pulled me to a hug. "It's ok, this may hurt now but soon everything will be ok… just remember we have each other…" He said.

We had all gone to the beach the next day hoping we would have fun and forget this whole thing. Yao stayed with me under an umbrella; the others were just playing around in the water. Every one but Noru…I signaled Yao to go play with the others and he got up and went to the water.

"Here I come-aru!" He yelled.

"Yao! Come join us in our game!" Im Yong yelled.

"I'm not sure I want to play a game with you and Francis-aru…"

"I'm sure you don't…" Lee said as he splashed Arthur.

"Hey!" He yelled as he splashed him back. I got up and sat next to Noru.

"Hi, Matthew…" He said solemnly. He sighed. "It's had to forget things when the one person who should be helping you though things like this is gone," he continued. "I'm just glad it's over… but I wish Antonio survived…" I put my hand on his shoulder. "Thank you for talking to me, well kind of, but it really helped…" I nodded. He stood up, "You know what I'm going to join them, even if I feel like a wheel." I stood up and we ran up to the water and we began to have a lot of fun.

It was the end of the vacation and we had all packed, we all piled into the cars and were on our way to the school. I was an interesting trip to the beach, but everyone seemed happy. Except me… I still felt as if I was a murder, the other they did it against there own will, I did it on my own and it was all me. I felt I needed to be punished, there was only one way.

After I had unpacked my stuff I went to see if my brother was ok. After what happened to Ludwig he's bin all by himself and I wanted to see if he was alright. I knocked one the door but there was no answer, I knocked again. I asked Ivan and Vash next door, if he was in there, they said they say him go in there but haven't seen him leave. I was now worried. I knock on the door again, still no one answer. I gave up on knocking; I broke in by whamming the door down. When I got in all that I saw was him laying there with a weapon in his hand and his bear in the other. He had shot himself in the stomach, I checked to see if he had a pulse, he did. I checked if he was breathing, he was but barely. I guess he just passed of because of the pain. I pulled out my phone and called an ambulance. They said they'd be a few minutes. I looked at Matthew and tried not to cry but I did anyway…

"I… had… to… do….this… Alfred…. It was my… punishment…" It was Matthew, he was waking up.

"Matthew… don't you dare die on me! If you die I'll- I'll-" He put his finger on my lip and then let his hand fall.

"Don't be silly, Alfred… You wouldn't die for me… You'd miss Arthur too much…" He said.

"Matthew-" I stopped as I saw the paramedics come, "Oh thank God!" I was glad they came before he could have died; now there was a chance he would survive.

"Are you his brother?" One of the doctors asked, she probably only asked because we were I identical twins, I nodded. "You can come if you want…" She continued. I nodded again, picked up the bear and followed. "So what happened?" She asked.

"He-he shot himself…" I said.

"Oh…" She didn't look at me.

"I found him laying there with it in his hand." I said as I clenched his blood drenched bear. I held it close to my heart. "I thought he might be upset but, I didn't think he would do such a thing… I only came to his dorm room to see if he was feeling any better."

"I'm sure he'll be fine…" She said.

"I hope so…" I said.

The End

I'm not sure if all make another one after this so it's a maybe thing.

Please comment on this…

I hoped you enjoyed this story.

Thank you very much for reading…


End file.
